A Beginning, Middle, And An End
by RoxasAndEli
Summary: Hermione Granger seems to be going crazy, or is it just her emotions taking a turn for the worst? Posted on HPFF by henryettapotter, who is ME.


**A Beginning, Middle, and an End**

Hermione Granger seems to be going crazy, or is it just her emotions taking a turn for the worst? Every person is treating her like crap, but then, it seems that her senses seem to fall back to earth when a life-changing situation happens that might affect her friendship with her two best friends. What will she do about it? This may be the day that she discovers who she truly loves, or it can be a turn-for-the-worst relationship!

**Chapter 1: **_**Dance, Dance**_

Hermione had a shallow look on her face. She'd been walking in Hogsmeade on a saturday trip. Ron was out with Luna, Harry got in trouble, so he had to stay behind, and Ginny had to go shopping for Harry's birthday present (which Ron knew about, and as soon as he wormed the present out of Ginny, he told Harry that it was going to be an enormous bag of Drrobles, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Gummy Skulls worth 2 galleons, so Harry told Ron thanks and that he was going to pretend to be excited cause Ron told him). So Hermione was walking through the streets not caring what she was doing, that she was alone, or to have a destination in mind. She was perfectly fine being by herself, as she was quite often these days. She was usually in the library with piles of books in front of her, studying. She hadn't been happy lately, but that was normal, and the boys didn't seem to notice a change in her. Being the only girl in the group, she tended to follow their thinking instead of her senses, wether or not she liked it. Figuring she'd walk to the Three Broomsticks, she didn't notice all the boys staring blankly at her, nor the laughter and chatter from all around her semi-existent self. It seemed to her that they were invisible. "Watch it!" a voice hit her just as hard as the other person's body did. She was zoning out, just like the guy who ran into her. "Why don't you also," Hermione stated and finally gained her balance, looked up, and saw that it was Draco Malfoy, her arch-enemy. "Great, the day just keeps on getting better every second," Hermione thought out loud, "Like my day has been any better," Malfoy stated. "Poor Draco, he's having a rough day, with Pansy following him around like a sick puppy," Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy states, "Do you see Pansy, or Crabbe and Goyle, they're all sleeping in the dorms." It seemed like he was really upset because his friends weren't there to support him and Hermione stated, "Why don't we go for a walk, say the things that are on our minds." Malfoy said, "Okay," and they were off. Later, Hermione was talking about her insecurities when a big secret slipped out that she liked Malfoy!

**Chapter 2: **_**Metamorphosis**_

In the carraiges, Malfoy said,"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione had felt happy that someone had understood her feelings. She told him of her tale, and a few minutes later, Malfoy understands why she used to hate him so many years ago. He was slightly hurt at her tale, but she was definitely different than other girls that he went out with, such as Pansy. He grazed his figers on her hand, then slipped into hers. Later, Hermione said,"Thanks for spending the day with me, Malfoy." Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry and he asked, "Did you spend today with Malfoy?" Hermione stated calmly,"Yes, I did, I had no one to talk to or walk with, so he volunteered to walk with me. You were in trouble, Ginny was shopping, and by the way, you have a hickey below your ear, and Ron was with Luna." Over the next few days, Hermione felt like they went by a blur, but her feelings for Malfoy grew. That day, Malfoy lead her into a deserted classroom during their break. Malfoy whispered, "Finally, I get you alone," and when he was speaking, he was nuzzling her neck, smelling her strawberry scented hair. He spoke,"Did I hear that Miss Granger likes to break the rules," Malfoy chuckled onto her shoulder. Hermione just wispered, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me!" Malfoy didn't spare another second, and they kissed for a few moments, which lead on. "Wow, um, ok." Malfoy was like, "Yeah, it was wow. I'll tell Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy tonight, I can't be away from you any longer." Hermione beamed and gave Malfoy a kiss before going out the door.

Song:

I've been so wrapped up,

In my warm cocoon,

Something's happening,

Things are changing soon,

I'm pushing the edge,

Feeling it crack,

And once I get out,

There's no turning back,

Watching the butterfly,

Go towards the sun,

I wonder,

What I will become!

Metamorphosis,

What ever this is,

What ever I'm going through,

Come on and give me a kiss,

Come on, I insist,

I'll be something new,

A metamorphosis!

Things are different now,

When I walk by,

You start to sweat,

And you don't know why,

It gets me nervous,

But it makes me calm,

To see life around me,

Moving on,

Watching the butterfly,

Go towards the sun,

I wonder what I will become,

Metamorphosis,

What ever this is,

What ever I'm going through,

Come on and give me a kiss,

Come on, I insist,

I'll be something new,

A metamorphosis!

Everyday is a transformation,

Everyday is a new sensation,

Alteration, modification,

Incarnation, celebration,

Everyday is a new equation,

Everyday is a revelation,

Information, anticipation,

Onto another destination!

Metamorphosis,

What ever this is,

What ever I'm going through,

Come on and give me a kiss,

Come on, I insist,

I'll be something new,

A metamorphosis!

**Chapter 3: **_**Love Just Is**_

Hermione and Malfoy were laying beside each other holding hands and watching the skies beside the lake, sparkling like it had a thousand stars beneath its surface. They'd been going out for one year, celebrating their 1 year anniversary. There had been no celebration, no gifts, or anything like that, loving each other was enough of a present. Being 7th years, they could stay out on the grounds until 10:00 each night, unless they were doing homework in the library, then it was 11:30 to midnight. Laying there, he cupped Hermione's hand, which was on his stomach, and took a deep smell of her strawberry perfumed hair. He was content, wishing that this night would never end. "I love you, Hermione," That was the first time that she had heard him say 'love' before. "I love you, too," she smiled, letting a sniffle escape her. Malfoy replied, "Are you crying, if not, why did you sniffle?" Hermione said, " Well, I've never heard you say the word 'love' in a sentence before." Malfoy stated, " Well, I guess you should hear that from me more often." Hermione whined happily, "I'm not sure I wanna go inside, I don't want this dream to end." Malfoy whispered to her, "It's never gonna end, because when you wake up, I'll be right there laying beside you."

When the night won't fall,

And the sun won't rise,

And you see the best,

As you close your eyes,

When you reach the top,

As you bottom out,

But you understand,

What it's all about,

Nothing's ever what it seems,

In your life or in your dreams,

You don't make sense what can you do,

So I won't try making,

Sense of you.

Love just is,

Whatever it may be,

Love just is,

You and me,

Nothing less,

And nothing more,

I don't know what I love you for,

Love just is.

When you ask to stay,

And then disappear,

It seems your gone,

But you're really here,

But every move,

Seems out of place,

But every kiss,

Is filled with grace,

Some things never get defined,

In your heart or in your mind,

It don't make sense,

What can you do,

So I won't try making,

Sense of you.

Love just is,

Whatever it may be,

Love just is,

You and me,

Nothing less,

And nothing more,

I don't know what I love you for,

Love just is.

Don't ever ask me for reasons,

I can't give to you,

Don't ever ask me for reasons,

Why I live for you,

I just do,

I just do!

Nothing's ever what it seems,

In your life or in your dreams,

It don't make sense what can you do,

So I won't try making sense of you!

Love just is,

Whatever it may be,

Love just is,

You and me,

Nothing less,

And nothing more,

I don't know what I love you for,

Love just is.

Oh, love just is...

**Chapter 4:**_** Come Clean**_

Hermione and Malfoy had planned a trip to go together to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day and go to Madam Puddifoot's to drink some coffee and kiss in the shop filled with couples, go to Honeyduke's to share a lollipop or maybe some candy and several flavors of saltwater taffy, the Three Broomsticks for some Firewhiskys, and go back to the deserted classroom to talk. Hermione and Draco were starting to argue with each other about Hermione being able to go to Hogsmeade to shop with Harry and Ron, but Malfoy kept on telling her that they should go together, not her and those other boys, because he wanted them to be together on Valentine's Day, which he described as: 'the day for all couples in the world to spend time together'. She finally ran off about ten minutes later screaming at Draco. Later that evening, at about 10:00, Draco ran up to Hermione at Hogsmeade. He then did what any gentleman would do, he apologized for being such an idiot, and begged for mercy, and Hermione said, "I would slap you in the face for ramming into me, but I'll do what a proper woman should do. I forgive you." Then, they were out walking around the perimeter of the grounds, and Malfoy said that he was sorry for being so rude to her, and asked if he could make it up to her, he'd do anything. They just got done talking about their fight and were sitting by each other, holding hands and when they just got up, it started raining! Hermione said, "Let's go back to the beginning again, Draco," and before Malfoy could reply, she kissed him, like there was no tomorrow.

Song:

Let's go back,

Back to the beginning,

Back to when the earth the sun the stars all aligned,

Cause perfect,

Didn't feel so perfect, trying to fit a square into a circle was no life,

I defy,

Let the rain faal down,

And wake my dreams,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down,

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean,

I'm shedding,

Shedding every color,

Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin,

Cause different,

Doesn't feel so different,

And going out is better than always staying in,

Feel the wind,

Let the rain fall down,

And wake my dreams,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down,

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean,

Let the rain fall,

Let the rain fall,

I'm coming,

Let the rain fall down,

And wake my dreams,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down,

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean,

Let the rain fall,

Let the rain fall,

I'm coming clean,

Let's go back,

Back to the beginning.

**Chapter 5: **_**So Yesterday**_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning for the End of The Year feast. She had been talking to Malfoy and that she wanted to break up, since graduation was that day. Malfoy was completely understanding and said, "I wish that things would've worked out a little better for us, and what I mean by that is that we could've spent more time together and not go our seperate ways, I thought we'd say we'd be together forever." Hermione said, "Malfoy, it isn't that I don't love you anymore, I just think we should see other people except for each other." He stated, "I approve that the statement is true fact. You know, you seem to have wisdom beyond your years, for a girl your age, you know, I used to think you were an immature, stupid, little heathen when we were younger, but I just had to get to know you a little better. This year has been a roller coaster ride for me, but you know what, it was a great one." Hermione replied to him in sorrow, "I'm glad you think of me that way. I really knew how much you hated me, but after getting to know you, my love will always reach out for you and your family. You know deep down in your heart, I will always love you. If you need anything, let me know and I will be there for you, no matter what. The only reason that I don't love you in that way anymore is, it's just, I guess you were, so yesterday to me. Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?"

You can change your life,

You can change your clothes,

If you change your mind,

Well that's the way it goes,

But I'm gonna keep your jeans,

And your old black hat,

They look good on me,

You're never gonna get them back,

At least not today,

Not today,

Not today cause,

If it's over let it go and,

Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday,

So yesterday,

I'm just a bird that's already flown away,

Laugh it off,

Let it go and,

When you wake up it will seem,

So yesterday,

So yesterday,

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?

Okay,

You can say you're bored,

You could act real tough,

You could say you're torn,

But I've heard enough,

Thank you,

You made my mind up for me,

When you started to ignore me,

You didn't see a single tear,

It isn't gonna happen here,

At least not today,

Not today,

Not today cause,

If it's over let it go and,

Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday,

So yesterday,

I'm just a bird that's already flown away,

Laugh it off,

Let it go and,

When you wake up it will seem,

So yesterday,

So yesterday,

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?

If you're over me,

I'm already over you,

If it's all been done what is left to do,

How can you hang up if the line is dead,

If you wanna walk I'm a step ahead,

If you're moving on,

I'm already gone,

If the light is off then it isn't on,

At least not today,

Not today,

Not today cause,

If it's over let it go and,

Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday,

So yesterday,

I'm just a bird that's already flown away,

Laugh it off,

Let it go and,

When you wake up it will seem,

So yesterday,

So yesterday,

Haven't you heard,

If it's over let it go and,

Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday,

So yesterday,

I'm just a bird that's already flown away,

Laugh it off,

Let it go and,

When you wake up it will seem,

So yesterday,

So yesterday,

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?

The End


End file.
